This invention relates generally to heavy duty equipment such as earth moving equipment. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved control system for a front end loader boom and bucket operating system.
In the operation of heavy duty earth moving equipment, such as front end loaders, it is highly desirable: 1. to provide the power when required to the boom and/or the bucket; 2. to control the positions of the boom and the bucket with as little lag time as possible and as precisely as possible; and 3. to provide as much tractive or propulsive power to the vehicle as possible.
As an example of the foregoing, and when used with front end loaders, it is, of course, highly desirable to be able to provide maximum tractive effort when the bucket is forced into the pile, maximum power to the bucket when the bucket is filling and to the boom when lifting through the pile, to provide maximum finesse to the operator when it is desired to place the load in a particular position such as when either stacking the earth or in the process of loading vehicles. It is the object of this invention to provide apparatus which will provide each of the foregoing advantages.